Apakah dia mencintaimu ?
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Dari sebuah artikel yang membuat Kise Ryouta ragu akan cinta Aomine Daiki terhadapnya. Birthday Fic for Cheese-ssu.


**Apakah dia mencintaimu ?**

Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

Rated : T – Indonesia

Genre : Romance & Hurt/comfort

Jumlah kata : 1605 kata

Pairing : Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta

Warning : Yaoi, AU.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Summary : Dari sebuah artikel yang membuat Kise Ryouta ragu akan cinta Aomine Daiki terhadapnya.

* * *

Pemuda rambut kuning yang mempunyai aura blink-blink itu mengernyitkan dahi tatkala membaca artikel tersebut. Pemuda yang berprofesi model itu kemudian mengingat-ingat mengenai perjalanan asmaranya dengan sang kekasih.

* * *

**1. Memperkenalkan pada orang lain.**

_Kekasih akan mengenalkan orang terkasih kepada orang-orang terdekatnya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa orang terkasih itu hanya miliknya._

Kise menerawang jauh dimana saat-saat dulu maupun sekarang. Dia tak pernah melihat bahwa kekasihnya yang berkulit – cukup – gelap itu memperkenalkannya dengan orang lain. Jikalau mereka sedang bersama dan bertemu dengan orang dekat sang kekasih, Aomine Daiki – kekasihnya – hanya memberikan isyarat agar dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini baru satu, Ryouta. Bukan berarti Aominecchi tidak mencintaimu-ssu."

* * *

**2. Matanya tertuju kepada pasangan**

_Seorang pria akan menatap mata lawan pasangan jika meganggap orang yang ditatap itu adalah special untuknya._

Kise mengingat dimana saat dirinya dan Aominecchinya sedang bersama, Aomine pasti tidak selalu akan menatap mata Kise secara langsung. Bahkan kadang Aomine memalingkan wajahnya atau meliriknya sedikit dengan gaya malasnya. Mata Kise memanas.

"Ahominecchi !" Rutuknya.

* * *

**3. Perhatian maksimal**

_Perhatian maksimal akan ditunjukkan seseorang untuk menunjukkan betapa sayangnya seseorang itu terhadap kita._

Kise kembali mengingat selama 3 tahun berpacaran dengan sang pemain kunci Touo itu dia tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian yang maksimal dari sang kekasih. Bahkan Aomine jarang mau memberikan waktunya untuk sekedar keluar bersama, namun ketika Kise sedang sibuk Aomine malah akan mengajaknya keluar.

Mata Kise memanas kembali, dia langsung berpikiran apa ini hanya cinta sepihak saja ? Jadi selama ini Aominecchinya hanya kasihan saja untuk menerima cintanya ? Untuk apa dia bertahan 3 tahun ini ?

* * *

**4. Protektif**

_Ke-protektifan seseorang akan menunjukkan betapa cinta seseorang itu terhadap kita._

"Protektif ya ?" Gumam Kise. Kise berpikir bahwa Aomine tak pernah berkata pada orang lain bahwa dirinya hanya milik Aomine Daiki semata. Dirinya tidak pernah di klaim secara sah oleh seorang Aomine Daiki.

"Jadi kalau ada orang lain yang ingin merebutku darinya, Aominecchi takkan mempertahankanku-ssu ?" Dan setelahnya, Kise tak bisa menahan air mata itu mengalir dari matanya.

* * *

**5. Berkomunikasi yang baik.**

_Sekedar pesan singkat atau telepon untuk menanyakan kabar atau mengatakan sesuatu walaupun sesuatu itu tidak penting. Itu menunjukkan kekasih kita ingin menunjukkan komunikasi yang baik terhadap kita._

Kise menghapus air matanya. "Aku tak boleh berburuk sangka dengan Aominecchi-ssu !"

Namun setelah membaca isi nomor lima, dirinya tak bisa menahan sesak yang kembali datang pada hatinya tersebut.

"_Jadi benar aku hanya sepihak mencintainya ya ? Bahkan Aominecchi tidak mengungkapkan maaf setelah kejadian Interhigh dulu ? Dia juga tidak menanyakan kabarku setelah kekalahan tim-ku dengan tim Midorimacchi."_

Dan air mata itu kembali mengalir dari manik madunya. Kali ini dia kembali ragu akan cinta tuan _dim_ terhadap dirinya. Dia menjadi semakin iri mengingat kala dirinya, Midorima, Kuroko, dan Akashi berkumpul bersama dan saling menceritakan kisah mereka meski hanya di dominasi oleh suaranya dan melupakan Takao, Kagami, Aomine, dan Murasakibara yang berdiam diri di lapangan basket di seberang cafe yang mereka datangi.

Midorima yang selalu berkata bahwa Takao tak pernah absen untuk mengirim pesan padanya untuk sekedar mengatakan "Semangat, Shin-chan !" atau sapaan selamat pagi atau selamat-selamat lainnya. Serta Midorima juga berkata bahwa Takao akan marah berat kepadanya jika ada yang berani mendekatinya.

Lalu Kuroko juga sering mengatakan bahwa Kagami selalu mengenalkannya kepada teman-temannya yang dia kenal. "Alex-san juga berkata bahwa Kagami-kun selalu membicarakanku." Kata Kuroko. Dan itu membuat Kise tampak sangat tersayat-sayat hatinya saat ini.

Kemudian Akashi yang juga mengatakan bahwa Murasakibara sangatlah perhatian padanya. Mereka sering pergi bersama walaupun mereka berbeda sekolah dan Murasakibara juga selalu mengutamakan Akashi saat mereka keluar. Dan menurut Akashi juga, Murasakibara selalu menatapnya kala mereka berbicara bersama dan bahkan Murasakibara sampai mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka – Kise ingat bahwa Akashi keceplosan saat mengatakan ini –.

Dan dirinya kembali tersenyum miris tatkala dia mengingat saat teman-temannya itu bertanya "Bagaimana denganmu dan Aomine-kun/Aomine/Daiki ?"

Kise yakin saat itu dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dan saat ini dirinya menghela nafas berat. Kise membaringkan dirinya di sofa dan menatap langit-langit ruang tamu di apartementnya itu. Saat dirinya melirik ke arah meja di samping kanannya, dia kembali menatap ponselnya. Masih ada 3 lagi memang, namun siapa perduli ? Yang lima saja sudah semuanya tidak terpenuhi ? Apalagi yang tiga lagi ? Mungkin setelahnya dia akan membelah dadanya dan memberikan jantungnya pada anggota Kiseki no Sedai paling remang itu.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur." Keputusan akhir yang diambil Kise. Dirinya tak mau terlarut-larut menangis dan menyebabkan kantung mata numpang eksis saat pemotretan besok. Namun sebelum pelantun _shalalala goes on_ itu benar-benar terlelap, seseorang membunyikan bel apartementnya.

Saat membukakan pintu Kise sedikit terperanjat.

"A-aominecchi ?"

Aomine mengernyit. Seolah bertanya kenapa Kise saat menatapnya seperti tengah menatap hantu ?

Dia lalu meneliti seluruh permukaan wajah kekasihnya itu. Tangannya dengan reflek menuju ke pipi sang kekasih untuk menghapus air mata yang dia pikir baru saja dilepaskan oleh manik madu itu.

"Kau kenapa, Kise ?" Tanya Aomine. Namun yang didapatnya hanya sebuah gelengan cepat seolah-olah Kise tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Dan dengan terpaksa Aomine mendorong Kise dengan lembut dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Tangannya masih berada di bahu kanan dan kiri Kise untuk menahan sangkalan selanjutnya dari sang kekasih.

Aomine menatap mata Kise dalam. Dia sungguh tidak suka apabila kekasihnya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia sangat tahu bahwa Kise berhati seperti malaikat – di luar lapangan basket – jadi pemuda cantik itu takkan pernah berniat untuk sedikit pun melukai orang lain.

Namun kali ini Kise sungguh merasa canggung apabila Aomine menatapnya seperti ini. Ini tatapan dalam kan ? Tepat menuju matanya ? Bukankah ini seperti yang Kise inginkan tadi ?

"Kau ada masalah ?" Sekali lagi Aomine bertanya. Dengan nada lembut dan suara berat milik Aomine kali ini berhasil membuat Kise benar-benar kaku. Dia bahkan tak dapat mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dirinya katakan sedari tadi.

"Baiklah, mungkin kehadiranku kali ini sepertinya mengganggumu. Aku akan pulang saja. Istirahatlah." Aomine lalu berdiri dan mengelus perlahan rambut keemasan Kise. Kemudian ia tak langsung keluar dari sana, tangannya merogoh saku kanan celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Setelahnya, Aomine meletakkan kotak itu dan pergi keluar.

Kise masih menatap punggung berbalutkan baju berwarna biru tua itu. Dirinya sangat ingin mencegah perginya sang kekasih, namun rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

Kise menutup matanya. Matanya semakin panas kali ini. Dia sangat ingin menangis lagi. Mungkin sampai air matanya akan mengering. Namun saat matanya kembali terbuka dan dirinya hampir kembali mengambil ponselnya, matanya menangkap ada sebuah kotak berwarna merah disana.

"Apa Aominecchi yang meletakkan ini ?" Gumamnya pelan. Dan dengan segala rasa penasarannya, dia membuka kotak itu.

Matanya membelalak, "I-ini kan ? Aominecchi pasti salah mengirim-ssu !"

Kise langsung mengambil ponselnya dan memberi pesan kepada Aomine, namun balasan yang di dapatnya hanya sebuah kata "Tidak" dan kalimat "Buka saja surat di sebelahnya."

Dan dengan segera Kise membuka surat yang diletakkan tepat di sebelah kotak merah tersebut.

* * *

_Hey Kise!_

_Aku tahu ini aneh. Tapi oh ayolah, jangan tertawa._

_Mungkin aku tidak bisa membuat sebuah surat yang romantic dan manis seperti yang selalu kau impikan._

_Aku bukan tipe orang yang senang mengklaim seseorang dengan gamblangnya._

_Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan menatapmu lama karena aku tahu kau akan sangat tampak kaku bila aku menatapmu kan ? Haha.._

_Dan sebenarnya aku juga. _

_Aku bukan tipe orang yang akan memberikan perhatian berlebih terhadapmu karena kau akan menjadi sangat canggung setelahnya terhadapku._

_Dan lagi aku tidak bisa menjadi orang protektif karena aku tahu kekasihku bukan seseorang yang terlalu suka untuk terikat kuat terhadap seseorang._

_Walau mungkin setelah ini –ah! Mungkin 3 atau 4 tahun lagi kau akan terikat sah denganku – haha.. _

_Aku serius untuk yang ini._

_Dan untuk lebih sering berkomunikasi denganmu ? Oh! Jangan harap aku akan mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu karena setelahnya kau akan mengoceh karena selamat pagiku sama dengan selamat siangmu. _

_Dan untuk kekalahan atau kemenangan dalam pertandingan, _

_Aku tahu kau pasti sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebisamu._

_Aku hanya tak tahan bila berada di dekatmu yang tengah dirundung kesedihan. _

_Jujur saja aku benci melihatmu berusaha sok tegar._

_Aku berkomitmen tahu! Kau lihatkan apa yang baru saja aku berikan ?_

_Yah..meski harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sih._

_Aku juga selalu mengucapkan bahwa aku sayang padamu atau aku cinta padamu –oh! Walaupun aku merasa sangat malu saat mengatakan ini – _

_Dan apa aku pernah tidak membuatmu bahagia selama kita bersama ?_

_Kalaupun ada aku minta maaf. _

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Dan tolong jangan ragukan itu._

_Salam Cinta dari Kekasihmu_

_Aomine Daiki _

_-jangan tertawa! Satsuki yang menyarankanku menulis kalimat terakhir sebelum namaku itu!-_

_Dan oh! Aku berterimakasih terhadap teman-teman satu statusmu._

_Kurasa Tetsu cukup memberikan informasi terlengkapnya. Haha _

* * *

Mata Kise langsung kembali meneteskan air mata. Namun kali ini adalah air mata kebahagiaan. Kise kemudian memakai cincin berukiran "DaiRyou" yang telah diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya kembali untuk menelpon Aomine.

"Halo, Aominecchi ?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu-ssu."

* * *

Owari

Note :

**6. Berkomitmen**

_Komitmen ini menunjukkan keseriusan terhadap cinta kalian._

**7. Mengungkapkan rasa sayang**

_Dia tidak akan malu mengatakan rasa cinta atau sayang walau disaat yang tidak terduga._

**8. Membuat anda senang**

_Tolak ukur untuk menentukan betapa besar cinta mereka yaitu dengan melihat seberapa besar usaha dia untuk membuatmu bahagia._

* * *

Saya tidak tahu ini apa XD tapi Otanjoubi Omedetou buat anak saya a.k.a Cheese-chan ! XD semoga semakin ditjintah sama Izuki ya XD

Sorry kalau ini aneh atau gaje dan brutal(?) Saya dapat inspirasi ini setelah baca artikel mengenai apakah dia mencintaimu XD


End file.
